Mayhem at Domino Remixed
by Yami Jay
Summary: What happen when two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans fall into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe? Total mayhem and a very pissed Kaiba. This is the remix of the original fic. All warnings are in the chapters.
1. Read Before Starting

**Title**: Mayhem at Domino

**Serie**: Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning**: Original Character, het.

**Note**: The story happens before the Egyptian arc, if I have to place a timeline with the serie. This fic is a funny and evil little piece of my imagination where Yami Lekki and I have a little fun blasting our favourite characters in YGO.

**Summary**: What happen when two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans fall into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe? Total mayhem and a very pissed Kaiba.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. I only own Jay.

**Before we start**

_Mayhem at Domino_ is a story I have written years ago for my friends Lekki and Liz… And for myself. Due to some unfortunate events with websites and all, the fic disappeared from the radar. I know that many of my readers loved the original story and I decided to bring it back.

However, I felt that I should give justice to this fic by rewriting it. All three of us have changed, matured and the three of us felt it was time to remix our little trio, now quatuor. Lekki, now known as Maki, is the person who changed the most in the last few years and the addition of Maki, Lekki's twin brother, is to show this change.

Yes, Mayhem at Domino (or M.A.D for short) is coming back. I'm currently rewriting it. This time, I know more about the original story and, hopefully, it will show in the time line of the story. I do, however, still put Yami Malik in this story because he was there in the original version and I do believe he would make a good comic relief. The Yamis will gain their own bodies during the story and I mean for real. This is where this fic and the original serie distance themselves in a way.

In the same wave, Maki also redesigned most of the characters (I will post the links later on) to show the changed in the characters and original team.

I hope you guys will like the new version and have fun reading it. And I would like to remember this: none of us own the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, we only own our original characters and their designs.

Enjoy!

Yami Jay


	2. Chapter 1 Let the Mayhem Begin

**Title**: Mayhem at Domino

**Serie**: Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning**: Original Character, het.

**Note**: The story happens before the Egyptian arc, if I have to place a timeline with the serie. This fic is a funny and evil little piece of my imagination where Yami Lekki, Yami Liz and I have a little fun blasting our favourite characters in YGO. In the story, Lekki and Maki are 14, Liz is 15 and I'm 16.

The Yami/Hikari discussions will be in italic and all thoughts will be in **bold**. And I'll be using the original Japanese names.

**Summary**: What happen when two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans fall into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe? Total mayhem and a very pissed Kaiba.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. I only own Jay.

**Chapter 1: Let the Mayhem Begin**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon for two friends. Lekki and Jay were doing what they usually do during a rainy day; Lekki was drawing something related to their favorite anime Yu-Gi-Oh! and Jay was modifying her deck while listening to music, hanging out at Lekki's place.

"I'm totally bored now…" said Lekki, sighing. "And it's even worst that Liz or Maki aren't here!"

"Tough luck Lekki," replied Jay, chuckling.

The two girls were totally different, and yet the same; Lekki, the youngest, was almost your typical teenage school girl. If she wasn't wearing her school uniform, she could be seen wearing a gothic Lolita inspired outfit completed with black and white socks and military boots. The only thing that was not matching the outfit was the lilac coat that she had on. She had long black hair with green highlights, cut in a very edgy way, and golden brown sharp eyes.

The oldest, Jay, would be categorized as a goth or a rebel. She always disliked her school uniform and often modified it with anything she found. When she isn't wearing it, she could be seen wearing a dark blue corset covered by a long coat that she only buttoned at the top, a pair of dark grey pants, black platform boots with heels and different accessories; she often wore a black choker, two black leather bracelets and two belts. Her hair is a dark blue, almost black, with bright blue highlights. She has bright blue eyes that shown her emotions, but also could tell how truly old was her soul.

Jay stretched and looked at the clock. She almost felt from her chair and started to curse. Lekki looked at her, wondering what was going on.

"Is something the matter Jay?" asked Lekki, a little worried.

"Yea! We're going to be late to watch Yu-Gi-Oh!" replied Jay, annoyed.

"WHAT!" yelled Lekki.

"You heard me!" added Jay.

Both girls got up and ran to the living room, where the television was and opened it up. As the episode went by, both girls couldn't help to stare at their favourite characters, learning some of the strategies by heart and make some comments here and there. After this amazing thirty minutes, they were both satisfied; it was one of the Battle City episodes. It was actually one of the few episodes featuring the duel between Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

"That was a very amazing duel!" said Lekki, completely satisfied.

"You can say that again!" replied Jay, grinning. "My favourite part was how Yami Yuugi beats Yami Bakura. It was well done."

"Yea… Yea…" added Lekki, pouting. She was not too happy to be reminded of this fact. She loved Yami Bakura.

"Oops! I forgot you adore Yami Bakura," said Jay, failing at looking sorry.

"Yami Yuugi obsessed fangirl," added Lekki, glaring at Jay.

Jay couldn't help chuckling at Lekki's reaction. She was about to say something when the door was heard. Lekki looked up and smiled; she knew who it was without even getting up. It took a few seconds and a boy, looking strangely like Lekki entered the living room.

Maki is Lekki's twin brother, but was completely the opposite of his sister when it came in the personality department. While Lekki was cheerful and innocent to a certain point, Maki was moody and mostly against. Maki wore a white shirt saying 'I ain't afraid to play card games' under a purple and black striped hoodie with black jeans and a similar pair of boots than his sister. He always wore his favourite silver belt and chains with it. His hair was the same color as Lekki, but a little shorter and spikier. He had, unlike Lekki, a brow piercing.

Maki frowned at the girls. "I missed it did I…" he said, looking at the girls.

"Sorry… I totally forgot to tape it for you," replied Lekki, looking sad.

"Don't mind, I'll just downloaded them later…" said Maki, not really caring anymore.

"Maki…" started Jay, a little annoyed.

Suddenly, the television started to glow a very bright light, invading the entire living room, blinding the three teens. The three of them completely disappeared from the room.

**Domino**** Park**

The regular group, plus Shizuka and Mai, were in the park, hanging out. The guys had gathered around the match between Yuugi and Jounouchi, while the girls had decided to chat about nothing and everything. Jounouchi was about to make a move when a loud crash sound was heard, coming from one of the few wood spots of the park.

"Do ya think we should check?" asked Jounouchi, looking at the guys.

"I think so," replied Yuugi. "It might be someone that felt and hurt himself."

The two duellists gathered their cards and left with their friends. As they came closer to the area, they could tell it was three persons that felt and it was two girls and one boy.

"For Shinigami's sake!" yelled Jay. "Yami Lekki! Maki! Get off my back! You're both heavy!"

"Sorry Yami Jay," started Lekki.

"But..." added Maki, annoyed.

"NO BUT!" yelled Jay. "GET OFF!"

"Geez..." said Maki, pissed off. "No needs to yell you know."

Yuugi and Jounouchi looked at each other before looking at the three new kids; they were different and yet the same. In the Millenium items, the two present yamis were wondering about how they could be yamis is they weren't connected to Millenium items. After a few minutes, Yuugi decided to check on the group.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Yuugi, a little worried.

"We are..." started Jay, before starting to stare at Lekki.

"Fine," completed Lekki, before looking at Jay.

Both girls stared at each other; they had landed in there favourite show and almost the entire cast was looking at them. Lekki was speechless, Jay was trying to keep his cool and Maki was not very impressed and just stared at them. Even if the yamis weren't physically there, the trio could tell they were watching. Jay finally decided to talk.

"I'm sorry," said Jay. "But my friends and I are little surprised because we heard a lot about you."

"Yeah!" added Lekki. "It's because Dual Monsters too!"

"Do you guys play too?" asked Yuugi.

"Well..." started Maki and Jay, at the same time.

"Yes!" immediately said Lekki.

Maki facepalmed and Jay stared at her friend, speechless. Although she wasn't lying, since she had her own deck in her pocket, she couldn't believe how Lekki could say this quickly. As for Maki, he couldn't believe how careless his twin sister was.

"Well..." said Lekki, almost too cheerful. "My twin brother and Jay play a lot more than me."

'**What the go Yami Lekki'** thought Jay. "I don't compete as much as I would like..." she added.

"Oh!" said Yuugi.

"Do you guys want to duel?" asked Jounouchi.

"Jou!!" said Yuugi loudly.

"It's not that we don't want to," replied Maki. "But we need to get back to our place."

"Maki..." started Lekki.

"Don't take this personal," added Jay. "Let's go you two!"

Maki and Jay started to walk away, followed by Lekki. They left the group and kept going until they were out of the group's sight. After a few minutes, they all stopped and Jay sat down on a bench, looking very annoyed.

"Guys! We don't have a place to here!" yelled Lekki.

"We know that sister," said Maki, annoyed. "But we can't start duelling with them like that."

"Why not?" asked Lekki.

"Lekki," started Jay. "Remember our respective signature cards?"

"Oh..." replied Lekki.

"We do have to figure out how to get back home with that," added Jay.

"Right..." said Lekki, thinking. "Maybe we could check the museum and see Ishizu. Maybe she knows something."

"Even if she doesn't have the Millenium Tauk anymore?" asked Maki, not so convinced.

"Yeah!" replied Lekki.

"Might as well," added Jay. "We have nothing to lose."

They started to walk again and headed to the museum, where Ishizu was working. On the road, they recognized many places in the town from the different episodes like the arcade and some of the shops. They finally reached the Egyptian Museum of Domino city. They looked at each others before climbing the stairs. After getting in, they looked around the exhibitions while they searched for Ishizu. After a while, they found the door leading to the secret exhibition – no so secret for any fans –and to the tablets. They went downstairs and looked around. As Jay admired the tablets she wondered one thing: does Yami Yuugi remember is past already? The twins knew, just by observing Jay, what she was thinking.

"I was expecting you, Jay, Lekki and Maki," said Ishizu, coming in the room.

The trio turned around and saw Ishizu entering the room. They all noticed that she had the Millenium Tauk around her neck, which got Jay curious. She tilted her head, like asking Ishizu why she had the Millenium item back.

"Well," said Maki. "That would explain you knowing we were coming."

"You got the Millenium Tauk again!" exclaimed Lekki.

"Yes," replied Ishizu, smiling. "My pharaoh and Yuugi felt that the Millenium Tauk truly belonged with me until the last duel. But we all know why you came to see me."

"Let's get to the point Ishizu," said Jay, very serious. "You know who we are and where we come from. The only question left is how do we get back to our world?"

"Yes," added Lekki. "We want to go home."

"I'm afraid it won't be possible for the time being," replied Ishizu.

"Come again?" said Maki, a little annoyed.

"Until you three fulfill your task in this world, you won't be able to go back home," added Ishizu, truly sorry for the three teens.

Maki just groaned, while Jay sighed and Lekki looked horrified; so they weren't here for the fun of it, they were here on some sort of quest. It wasn't something they were wishing for.

"Great..." said Maki, depressed.

"Make that two brother..." added Lekki, nervous.

"So, if we are here for a reason," said Jay. "What is the reason for us to be dropped in this world?"

"You three are here to help the Pharaoh to defeat a new treat," said Ishizu. "I know that you are three skilled duellists..."

"I'm not..." interrupted Lekki. "Jay and my brother are the skilled one, along with our friend Liz, back home..."

"Sister..." said Maki.

"Liar... You are in the Regional Top 10 back home," added Jay.

Ishizu observed the trio; she knew that they weren't happy with their situation, but knew that the girls wouldn't want to leave this world after the ordeal. As for the only boy of the group, if Lekki stayed, he would stay also, for the sake of his sister. She tapped carefully into the Millenium Tauk's power to make sure the vision was still unchanged; she still saw the trio helping the Pharaoh defeat a dark spell caster.

After a few minutes, the trio stopped their argument and decided to look for their options.

"So, we are stuck here," said Maki, indifferent. "But we have to think about where we'll stay and the rest. I'm not looking forward to stay on the street."

"You could stay with my family," suggest Ishizu. "I'm sure that Marik and Rishid would be okay with it."

"'Suppose that your brother's psycho yami is not around anymore," hoped Maki.

"I'm afraid he's still around," replied Ishizu. "Somehow, when the Pharaoh gave the Millinium Rod back to Marik, he reappeared, but a little more tamed."

"Oh man..." said Jay.

"Okay, now that I know that, I really don't want to stay there," said Maki. "Can we find our own apartment?"

Jay sighed; she understood that Maki wanted to protect his sister from the psycho yami, as they referred Yami Marik, but she knew this was impossible.

"Maki, we can't," said Jay. "First of all, none of us can't afford an apartment at this point. Second, if we want that, we have to get a job and none of us are officially legal age here and last, I'm pretty much sure that Marik is already."

"Of course I do," said someone. "I just wished I saw the others' reaction when you arrived."

Maki and Jay turned around; Marik arrived and smiled at them. It was obvious that Marik was at peace with himself. He walked toward them, but as he walked, his expression was changing. It was as if something was wrong.

"Where's the last one?" asked Marik.

Maki, sensing what Marik was talking about, turned around and realized that Lekki was missing. Jay looked in the room and saw Lekki. She was looking at a piece of the exhibit. Both teens joined Lekki and noticed what she was looking at; it was necklace. It was a golden chain with a pendant; in middle of the pendant laid an eye, just like the Millenium items, but had a blue diamond in the middle and many other precious stones were around the eye.

"Lekki..." started Maki, wanting to warn his sister. He knew what was going to happen if she touched it.

"It's not like that Maki," whined Lekki.

Jay just shook her head; even if Maki would say to not do something, Lekki was doing it anyway. She expected to see what would usually happen any minute now. Just as she finished that thought, Lekki touched the necklace and it started to glow. Jay and Maki stared at each other and after a few seconds they grabbed Lekki's wrist, like a signal to let it good. It was as if an electricity shock past through them and the second they let go, they felt on their bottoms.

"What the!!" yelled Maki.

"No idea," replied Jay.

"I think you guys just did the impossible," said a surprised Ishizu.

"Uh?!" added Lekki.

They all stared where Ishizu and saw standing beside her two Mariks. The three teens now realized that it was Yami Marik that was beside Marik himself and he was looking very amused at them.

"Oh s**t!" said Maki. "The psycho one has his own body now."

"If he does, I'm betting that the other two have one as well," added Jay.

"Jay..." whined Lekki. "Are you sure we can't get our own apartment?"

"Lekki, you know the answer..." replied Jay, getting up. "We already discussed this and it's the best option right now."

"I agree with her," said Ishizu. "All the points she had brought up are your reality here. And here, you don't have an identity yet, so it would be safer to stay with us for the moment. You are welcome in our house."

The twin sighed and got up as well; all the points were valid, but that didn't mean they liked it. And they could tell that Jay didn't like it either just with the way she glared at Yami Marik, who returned the glare, obviously not impressed. The glaring contest obviously amused Ishizu, who chuckled at their silent argument.

"You five better head to our house," finally said Ishizu, amused. "You need to install yourselves in the house and you need to go shopping after that."

"Sure!" said Lekki, grabbing Jay's arm, making her breaking her glaring contest with Yami Marik.

The group left Ishizu behind and head out for the Ishtar house. They walked, following the two Mariks. It was obvious, with the silence and the glance they shared that they still had a mental link. After a while, they reached the house and all got it. Jay took the longest to pull out her boots since they were laced.

They reached the living room and saw Rishid, sitting in a sofa, reading magazines. Marik cleared his throat and Rishid looked up. Although he expected a group of four teenagers, he did not expect to see Yami Marik in his own body. It took a few seconds for Jay to take that as an okay to tease the Yami.

"I suspected he did not expect you Yami Marik," said Jay, teasing.

"Really?' replied Yami Marik. "What give it away?"

"Do I need to say it?" asked Jay, smirking.

"Jay, please don't start..." interrupted Lekki.

Marik and Maki were amused and Rishid was a little taken aback. He did not expect that either.

"Will I get an explanation for this Marik?" asked Rishid, curious.

"Later, after we prepare the rooms and we go shopping," replied Marik. "We do have a few guests."

"Just like Ishizu said..." added Rishid. "But I'm sure she didn't see your Dark side having his body. And the others?"

"No news," replied Marik. "But I'm pretty sure they do have theirs now."

Maki had listened to the two Egyptians' conversation. "It seems that Ishizu talked a lot about us and planned all of this for us in a way," he said, very serious.

"Brother!" said Lekki, completely offended.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't be so rude!" replied Lekki, annoyed.

"Funny that you are mentioning that... We are a little rude right now Lekki," said Jay. She just gave a quick bow, as an apology. "I'm Jay, and these two are Lekki and Maki. They are twins siblings and are very close friends."

As Jay made the quick introduction, the two Mariks could agree with one thing; Jay was a very classy person when needed, but she possessed a certain attitude that both of the liked. They noticed there was a certain shield she was putting. Yami Marik could also tell she possessed a very old soul; it was as if something in her past made her grew up quickly and she wanted to hide it.

"It is nice to meet all three of you," said Rishid, returning the small bow.

"Just a question," said Lekki. "Where are we sleeping? I mean, I'm pretty sure Jay and I are going to be rooming together, but Maki?"

"Right to the point," started Marik. "You and Jay will be rooming together in one room; Maki will be rooming with Yami Marik and me."

"Great..." replied Maki, not really satisfied. "I'm stuck with the psycho yami."

"Hey! I've changed," said Yami Marik. "But I'm only tamed when the other fools aren't around."

"Now that's reassuring," sarcastically said Maki, rolling his eyes.

Yami Marik seemed annoyed and looked at Marik; the Light side gave his Yami a reassuring look, as if he was saying he was still the evil one of the bunch. He walked toward the stairs.

"I'll show you guys to the rooms," said Marik.

"Sure!" replied Lekki, dragging her best friend and her brother with her.

They all went upstairs and followed Marik to their rooms. Jay and Lekki had each a bed, drawers and night tables. It was the same for Marik's room, except that Yami Marik was going to be sharing Marik's bed until they could find one for the dark one. As they each looked around their respective rooms, Marik distribute their sheets, pillows and covers; Jay had dark blue and black, Lekki had lilac and white and Maki had black and dark purple.

Marik observed the girls while they made their beds; he could tell that those two were close, but he could also tell that Lekki, despise her appearance, was innocent, which fit the fact she was the youngest of the group. It was also obvious that Jay acted like an older sister, even if Lekki had Maki. Speaking of the only boy, he could tell Maki would be a difficult person to get around, especially regarding Lekki. If it was any indication, the young man was protective of his sister.

Both girls finished their beds quickly and joined Maki, who also finished. They all discussed their next move and all agree to head out to the shopping center right now. It would be done with and they could relax after.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ishizu?" asked Lekki.

"Not really," replied Marik. "She usually works late."

"And the money?" asked Maki.

"No worries," replied Marik. "We have that covered. And no, Kaiba is not involved in this."

"Okay..." said Maki.

They went downstairs and went putting their shoes and boots after telling Rishid they were leaving for the shopping center since their guest, and now Yami Marik, needed to have clothes and other necessities. They left, making sure they had everything.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's note:**_ the first rewrite chapter is done! I needed to give the Yamis bodies for this story, as silly as it is. And I will give an explanation about the mysterious necklace. Please read and review!!!!


	3. Note

This is post on all my stories. I have changed my Pen name to correspond with my online nickname that I use everywhere else.

So yes, Jay Kamiya is Yami Jay. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.

Thank you!


End file.
